


Stability in the Castle

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Pietro meets an intruder in castle stables.





	Stability in the Castle

“Your highness?” Pietro was awoken abruptly by a knock on his door, followed by the urgency of feet padding across his carpet. “There’s an intruder in the horse stables.”

“Well?” Pietro threw open his eyes. “Deal with it.”

“We are sir.” The handmaiden replied, nervously wringing her hands in front of her.

“For the love of Ultron.” Pietro mumbled as he threw his royal robe on his body before fully getting out of bed. “Where is Odinson? Barnes? Quill?”

“Preparing the battlefront, sir.” She spoke as she followed him around the room.

“Tell them I’ll deal with the problem, they must prepare breakfast; this will be a busy day.” Pietro grunted as he slammed the adjourning bathroom. He slowly dressed himself, ignoring the looks of his butlers as they busied themselves with a warm bath “Go clean the gardens.” Pietro ordered as he slipped out of the room, shrugging off his coat as it was placed upon his shoulders

He marched through the corridors, ordering his staff to prepare for breakfast, and swiftly. Upon his return from the stables, he’d be served promptly. Along his way out of the castle doors and down the pathway that led to the horse stables, he drew his dagger and held the hilt tightly before he burst through the doors, startling the nearest horses.

He ignored the horses and searched the empty stalls until he arrived at the last one and grimaced at the sight of a foul-smelling peasant girl. “Up!” He gently kicked the bale of hay she’d been using as a pillow. “You’re intruding on palace grounds.”

Groggily, she awoken and became wide-eyed at the sight of the handsome prince standing within reach of her. “Your highness!” She scrambled swiftly to her feet and bowed deeply. “My apologies, I-!”

“I don’t wish to hear excuses.” he uninterrupted “Leave immediately and you will be granted a life worth living. Stay, and you will be dead where you stand.”

In a rush, she gathered her battered satchel and ran out of the barn. Pietro watched her through the doors until her silhouette had become a sparkle in the early morning glow.

———-

The following days went by in a blur for Pietro; council meetings and traveling around the nearby kingdoms had done him dirty. He was exhausted, hardly eating and drained of any energy. But still, he had an event to attend in the town square. It had been summer and it was his duty to set of the summer activities festivals every year.

He traveled by horse carriage down to the town before making his way through the large amount of crowds. He smiled at several women, nodded at a few gentlemen. He ate several pastries and drinks that were offered to him.

He’d been strolling through the town,occasionally stopping to hug a baby or a young child. Delicious scents filled the air from pastries, to food from all nationalities. At a fish stall, he recognized the intruder. As she caught his eye, she quickly stuffed a salmon into her satchel and darted through the crowd, causing more than a few people to fall down.

“Don’t follow me.” Pietro warned Thor, his royal guardsman He jogged after her, wondering where she had run off to, and why she had seemed so frightened of him.

He caught up to her minutes later, seated besides a bakery.

“I didn’t steal this!” She shook her head, fear in her eyes as he approached her.

“I’m not accusing you, am I?” He asked, brows raised with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Why did you follow me?” She asked, taking a large bite of the fish in her hands.

Pietro grimaced slightly. “That can’t be healthy.”

“I don’t have a home.” She sighed. “I get food when and where I can. I sleep where and when I can. I didn’t know that was the royal stables.”

“Follow me.” He ordered, holding out a hand to her. “I can get you a room at the tavern in the square. I can give you a few coins to get more food.”

“The other day you wanted to take my head off.” she accused.

“I was… I was stressed out, my apologies” He smiled warmly and she gently slid her hand into his own. “I can have a handmaiden meet with you and get you fitted with a new outfit.”

“Why?” she asked.

“It’s the summer.” he shrugged. “Everyone deserves to feel comfortable.”

“Okay.”


End file.
